


on the southside

by cherryliqueur



Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Riverdale - Season 2, Riverdale Kink Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Toni learns that the Serpent Queen isn't the only role that a lady Serpent can be.
Relationships: FP Jones II/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Toni Topaz, Sweet Pea/Toni Topaz, Tall Boy/Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz & Byrdie
Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	on the southside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southsidestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/gifts).

> I may not write the Serpents as much as others do, but I'm definitely missing their gang vibes right about now.
> 
> This is a prompt square for my kink bingo card, but it's also a gift for southsidestyle for completing three whole lines of prompt squares from her own bingo card. Congrats, babe!
> 
> -  
[Kink Bingo: Ladies of Riverdale Edition](https://cherryliqkinks.livejournal.com/1557.html)  
Toni + public sex

Toni thinks Fangs and Sweet Pea are fucking with her at first, poking fun at her_ crush_ on the Serpent King (which she’s not embarrassed about at all, because she’s certain anyone with eyes would be wet for FP Jones). But when she asks Byrdie about it later as the two of them are working behind the bar at the Whyte Wyrm, the woman tells her that it’s true; that there’s such a thing as the King’s consort, like they’re stuck in medieval times or something. But, considering Toni had to dance on a pole in fishnets and lingerie before to become a Serpent, she shouldn’t be that surprised.

“It’s different than being Serpent Queen,” Byrdie explains. “The Queen’s role is all about leading, just like the King. But the consort is all about_ servicing_, if you catch my drift.” Toni goes perfectly still as the woman’s eyes trace her up and down, assessing her with a glint that almost makes Toni_ blush_ like a fucking schoolgirl. “And they don’t just service the king; they’re at the beck and call of every Serpent. All day, all night, and they _live_ for it.” Toni knows she should be disgusted at the thought, because truly, misogyny dies _hard_. But instead, she feels her nipples harden, especially as Byrdie continues with, “You know, you’d be a prime pick for King’s consort. You’re hot, and FP’s always liked his pussy young and tight.”

This time, Toni_ does_ blush – but when Byrdie asks if she wants a seat to the show, she’s too intrigued to do anything but agree.

That’s how Toni finds herself in one of the basement rooms restricted to the younger and newer Serpents, watching as FP fucks a redhead on top of a fur rug while Mustang thrusts his cock deep into her throat. There are other Serpents, too, in various states of undress, and more than one of them have been eying Toni ever since Byrdie brought her in; even the ones that already have their cocks in some woman’s mouth rather than their own fist, and Toni feels her body throb hotly in pride at the attention. None of the women in here other than herself and Byrdie are Serpents considering there isn’t a tattoo anywhere on their naked bodies, and though they’re the ones with cocks in their mouths,_ she’s_ the one getting them hard. She’s the one that the attention is on.

And she’s the one that the Serpent King is looking at when he comes in the sloppy pussy of the redhead with a long, low groan.

FP smirks as he pulls his cock out, his cum sticking to his length and dripping out of the woman’s pussy, and when he waves Toni over with two fingers, she practically stumbles over herself to rush to his side. He fists her pink hair in his hand and tugs her down without a word, but it’s instant, the way she takes his cock into her mouth and starts licking him clean.

He groans, fingers scraping against her scalp as he fucks shallowly into her mouth, and Toni doesn’t doubt that her arousal is sticking to her stockings, on full display for everyone else with the way she’s bent over to suck on FP’s cock.

“You always find me the best ones, B,” FP tells Byrdie with a chuckle, and Toni feels herself flush hotter at the affectionate way he strokes his hand over her hair as his tip hits the back of her throat.

* * *

Two days later, Toni is waiting FP’s table at the Wyrm when she feels a hand reach under her denim mini skirt, seeking out the slick folds of her pussy. She expects to feel sore after being fucked deeper and harder and longer than she ever has in the last couple of days than her life (which likely isn’t saying much since she’s only ever been with teenage boys up until now, and though both Fangs and Sweet Pea had been rather sensational – especially together – they pale in comparison to FP Jones).

But she’s too damn aroused to feel any ounce of pain, the bruises on her flesh and the stiffness in her muscles being the only things to suggest she’d been through something unpleasant.

“You were right about this one, Jones,” Tall Boy laughs as Toni sways, nearly dropping her tray of drinks when his fingers probe at her entrance. FP had bent her over the bar and took her hard and fast only an hour ago, then snapped her ruined fishnets back up her legs and asked for a round of beers, and Toni has been distracted ever since, her pussy wet with anticipation for a repeat. The fact that she hates Tall Boy doesn’t mean a damn thing when she’s already this aroused, and the smirk on FP’s lips as he sips his beer and watches Tall Boy fuck her with two fingers only makes Toni whimper as she gracelessly sets their seventh (eighth?) round of drinks down onto the table.

“Tightest cunt I’ve ever been in,” FP chuckles, winking at Toni. She_ blushes_, and Tall Boy whistles at the way her cunt clamps around his fingers at FP’s praise.

“I’ve wanted in this bitch ever since her Serpent dance. In fact,” Tall Boy says as he withdraws his hand and grasps Toni by her elbow, standing up. “Why don’t we have a little repeat performance, since you’re the consort now and all that.”

Toni glances at FP – she may be at the service of every Serpent now, but in the presence of the King, he_ always_ has the final say – and the man’s smirk widens into a grin as he nods, and then Tall Boy is dragging Toni back onto the stage along with a stool that he plops himself on top of as he commands Toni to strip. She feels a flash of irritation like she always does when Tall Boy’s smug stare is directed on her, but whatever clarity from her arousal she’d had with Tall Boy no longer fucking her with his fingers quickly dissolves when she hears the entire bar erupt into cheers and whistles as she starts shimmying her skirt down her ass. She glances over her shoulder to find every single eye on her, making her body throb in arousal, especially when she finds FP licking his lips as he stares up at her.

She feels almost drunk on the attention – on_ his_ attention – that she finds herself practically grinding against Tall Boy as she strips out of her top and her bra, too, dressed in nothing but fishnets and a thong and her high-heeled boots still strapped to her ankles as she climbs onto Tall Boy’s lap and straddles him with her back to the crowd.

She recreates her Serpent Dance atop his lap to even more cheers than her first one, only this time, Tall Boy snaps at her fishnets and tugs her thong aside so he can feed his hard cock into her dripping cunt, and she can hear Sweet Pea and Fangs the loudest among the catcalls as she starts riding him hard.

* * *

“Aren’t you glad we told you about this, T?” Fangs asks with a wide grin, not giving Toni a chance to catch her breath, let alone respond as her eyes cross and another orgasm crashes over her as she writhes atop his lap. She’s given up on attempting to be quiet, letting her loud, wanton moan ring out through the adult theater above the sound of the woman on the screen begging for more cock.

Fangs had been the one to suggest sneaking into the theater, of course, in his attempt to be a little shit by saying it’d be good research for Toni to watch a few gangbangs so she’d know what to expect at the next Serpent meeting. He had meant it as a joke, she knows, but they’re both aware that he isn’t exactly_ wrong_ – not when she’d ended up being fucked on stage between Tall Boy and FP halfway through her recreation of her Serpent Dance. The two men had held up her shaking, orgasming body between theirs as they fell into a brutal rhythm, and then set Toni down on trembling knees, their cum dripping out of her as she licked them both clean.

But of course Fangs would get bored halfway through (“Why watch porn when I can have the real thing?” is practically the catch phrase he shares with Sweet Pea) and decide to pull her into his lap and sink her onto his cock.

An hour later and they’re still there in the middle of this musty, musky theater as Toni comes for a fourth time. His thumb is circling her clit, teeth nipping and lips sucking at one of her nipples as she squirms and jerks through her high, mewling and gasping for breath. Once he’d made her come the first time, he seemed intent on not letting her_ stop_, not even as he’d finally hit an orgasm of his own between her second and third. Toni feels sweaty and slick, her body quivering from the pleasure being forced through her as he guides her up and down on his cock with the hand squeezing onto her ass.

“F-_Fangs_…” she moans, weakly trying to shove at his chest, but he jerks his hips up and hits that spot inside of her that has her tossing her head back with a loud cry.

“We paid for the double feature, remember?” He grins up at her, smacking her ass before finally easing his thumb off of her clit, letting her slump forward and catch her breath. “Better hope the second porno is better than the first, because so far, my cock finds your pussy far more entertaining.”

* * *

It’s the coldest tonight it’s been all month, so much so that they’re wearing sweaters and freaking _knit scarves_ that may or may not have been stolen from a thrift store under their Serpent leather because it’s so goddamn freezing. The heat hasn’t been working for the last week, either, so they’re gathered around an honest-to-god campfire just behind the Whyte Wyrm because Byrdie managed to convince them that having a fire inside the bar near all of the flammable alcohol was pretty fucking stupid and dangerous, even by their standards.

Toni’s even ditched her fishnets for a pair of jeans in an attempt to stay warm, but of course Sweet Pea decides to be an asshole about it, anyway.

“Come on,_ consort_,” he drawls, teeth bared in a wide grin as Toni presses her lips together stubbornly and attempts to wiggle out of Sweet Pea’s grip and off of his lap. Fangs smirks and Jughead is shaking his head, though it’s hard to miss the amusement tugging at the corner of his lips as he rubs his gloved hands together. God, why is she friends with such_ boys?_ “I’m freezing my balls off, and it’s been at least an hour since Mustang fucked you. Bet your body already wants another round.”

“What my body wants is to not freeze my ass off,” Toni retorts, trying – and _failing _– to ignore the white-hot pleasure that throbs through her at Sweet Pea’s words. It doesn’t really take much to turn Toni on anymore. Not that it had to begin with, but since becoming the King’s consort, it’s as if part of her is always craving it. Which helps, because the Serpents aren’t exactly known for being patient, and the way they groan in excitement whenever they shove her skirts down to find her already wet and willing only makes her drip even more with arousal.

Never mind the fact that she’s been a little turned on ever since they all piled around the campfire almost half an hour ago. She’d just been in the back seat of Mustang’s car, ass in the air and her nails clawing at the leather seats as he’d fucked two orgasms out of her, one right after the other, before coming long and deep in her pussy – yet, seeing just all of the Serpents joining them outside around the fire had been enough to make her clit throb with want. Toni can’t remember the last time a gathering hadn’t ended up with her being passed around and fucked between bodies, and she doubts tonight will end up any different, even if it feels as if it’s barely twenty degrees out.

“Nah, it wants my cock nice and snug in that tight little hole of yours,” Sweet Pea chuckles, squeezing her ass over her jeans before giving it a smack.

Toni rolls her eyes, thankful that the layers she has on is hiding how tight her nipples are as she starts shimmying out of her jeans. The air is crisp and fucking_ freezing_ as it hits her bare skin, making her suck in a sharp breath, but then Sweet Pea is pulling her onto his thick cock, inch by inch –_ fuck_, she still can’t get over how fucking_ long_ he is – and letting out a long, low groan when he’s nestled all the way to the hilt. A warmth unfurls in Toni’s stomach and rushes over her skin, an odd sensation against the cold air, and then Sweet Pea starts fucking up into her and Toni tips her head back and moans as more white-hot pleasure courses through her, chasing away the cold.

When Sweet Pea snakes his hand around to rub at her clit, she’s warm and wet and pulsing under his fingers, growing hotter and hotter by the second.

Her jeans come all the way off after her first orgasm, just as Jughead’s body is settling over hers, his cock sliding into her pussy. She’s burning up, her wanton pants coming out in white puffs in the crisp air, but she doesn’t feel cold in the slightest as Jughead finds his rhythm with Sweet Pea still fucking her ass. Her skin is flushed by her second orgasm, but neither boy has come in her yet, so they fuck her between them through a third, then a fourth – and then they finally spill their cum inside of her, one right after the other, and Toni’s body is slick with sweat underneath her layers.

She only shivers once, when Jughead pulls away to strip off her Serpent jacket, but then she’s being pressed between Fangs and Slash as they start fucking her together, and Toni decides there must be some truth in sharing body heat for survival because she feels pretty damn warm right now.

* * *

Toni is only slightly terrified of admitted that she may sort of be dating Cheryl Blossom now. There isn’t any Serpent law that the King’s consort couldn’t date at all – considering Byrdie has told her that there’s almost_ always_ a consort even when a Serpent Queen is in role, it’s safe to assume that the Serpents aren’t sticklers for fidelity – but in a gang with such ancient, archaic beliefs, you can never be too wary. But rather than being pissed or at the very least annoyed, FP grins widely, throwing his arms out wide as he announces to every Serpent in the Whyte Wyrm that a high and mighty Blossom has fallen for one of their _lowlife_ kind, and the laughs and catcalls around the bar actually make Toni grin widely, too.

There are hands peeling off her clothes, beer spilling on her skin as she’s splayed on her back, and there are more drunken cheers and incoherent hollers as her legs are being spread and her bare ass is being pulled toward the edge of the table. FP thrusts his cock into her wet cunt without letting her catch her breath, his thumb falling onto her clit in unrelenting circles as he fucks and fucks and_ fucks_ her to the cheers of the Serpents.

Toni wasn’t lying when she called Cheryl Blossom_ sensational_. In fact, she thinks she’s already half in love with the girl after one date – but as she comes for a fourth time around FP’s cock, body jerking as Serpents squeeze at her tits and jerk themselves off over her, Toni knows that she’s always going to love_ this_ the most.


End file.
